1. Field
The following description relates to a contents sharing system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method that enables a user to effectively share contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many studies have been undertaken to connect computers, various sensors, and various electronic devices to one another in a wireless scheme to ensure convenient and useful services. As an example, wireless communication protocol technologies such as Bluetooth, UWB, Zigbee, Z-Wave, and Wi-Fi have been rapidly developed for wireless connection and communication among electronic devices.
However, in order to share contents between electronic devices, many user manipulated steps are required. For example, when sharing phone books or photos between Bluetooth devices, first, a user starts a Bluetooth mode and searches for a communicable device to select a device for connection. After the connection has been made with the device, the user needs to retrieve and select an available service and enter a password, and as such use of service is complicated.